


Kokopelli

by microwaveslayer



Series: Adventures in Aesthetics [5]
Category: Star Control
Genre: Acephobia, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kokopelli is a figure from Native American legends, especially in southwest tribes such as the Hopi. He is a figure of fertility.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kokopelli

**Author's Note:**

> Kokopelli is a figure from Native American legends, especially in southwest tribes such as the Hopi. He is a figure of fertility.

“Admiral, a word, if you don't mind,” DAX said as ZEX came on board the VUX ship.  
“Not at all, DAX,” ZEX said, following DAX to an empty meeting room. “Whatever seems to be the problem?”  
“I'm worried about your relationship with the human,” DAX admitted, locking the door behind them and checking the room. “As are most of the crew. I fear a muti--”  
“Oh, DAX,” ZEX said, chuckling. “You and the crew are quite in an uproar over nothing. Perhaps you should return to our planetary base and spend some time clearing your head.”  
“I am nor in an uproar over nothing,” DAX hissed. “There has been more violence in your band of brigands than I've let on in my reports.”  
“So weed out those who are not fit to serve me any longer,” ZEX said, rolling his single eye toward the left. “You know how to give them a more than fitting burial at space.”  
DAX sighed, “Sir, this is more than a few simple rebels. A large majority of your crew are concerned, if not outright offended.”  
“Then we'll start over. Like the two of us back on homeworld,” ZEX replied.   
“Sir, you don't seem to understand. I'm concerned,” DAX snapped, staring at ZEX.  
ZEX stared back, silent for a few minutes. He asked softly, “What do you intend to do about it?”  
“I intend,” DAX sighed, arms placed on the single table's top, torso leaning forward, “to try and convince you that this has gone on long enough.” His head tendrils roiled and intertwined with each other in a textbook example of nerves.  
ZEX folded his arms, head tendrils hardly moving and drawn close to his ridge. He repeated, “What do you intend to do about it?”  
DAX looked over at the other VUX and explained, “Sir, I can understand a quick roll in the sheets with a human for mutual benefit, but this?” He straightened himself up and turned toward ZEX. “Sir, this could send everything after us. We could have Thraddash assassins on our trail as we speak!”  
ZEX didn't speak right away. When he did, his voice was sharp and smooth. “You are simply too paranoid, DAX.”  
“I'm worried!” DAX shot back,thrashing his arms against the tabletop. “I'm scared the human will hurt you or homeworld will send someone!”  
“Then go ahead and keep me like a trinket,” ZEX finally snapped. He funbled with the buttons on his side. “Go ahead and rut against me like any male does when he's been chosen as a mate!”  
DAX stared as ZEX exposed himself. DAX took in the lighter skin of the Admiral's torso and the slit between his thighs. He turned his back on ZEX, covering his eye with both arms.  
“I'm scared for you,” DAX confessed. “I'm scared because I can see everything that's going to happen, ZEX.”  
“Stop being scared and for once in your life, Sub-commander, take charge,” ZEX snapped. “You complain that the human is not a suitable mate and then turn away when I offer myself.”  
“You understand my reasons for declining,” DAX hissed.  
ZEX snorted, buttoning his suit back up. “I only understand that you worry too much about sex for someone who doesn't have it.”  
DAX, hearing the last snap of the button—six, he counted once—turned and told ZEX, “I trusted you. I told you my secret and you came clean about yours.”  
“Then perhaps it is time we stopped any unprofessional relations,” ZEX said simply, straightening his suit.   
DAX's tongue hung out of his snout for a moment before he could think to retract it. Slowly, he answered, “I'm not giving up on you, ZEX. You're a stubborn . . . what's the human word?”  
“Ass,” ZEX supplied, arms folded neatly.  
“Yes,” DAX said. “You're a stubborn ass and you've given me more than enough reason to hate you, but you're going to need me.”  
“Clever attempt,” ZEX snapped. “I'm not laughing.”  
“You always need someone's shoulder to cry on and I don't know who else you can trust,” DAX sighed, turning to unlock the door. “I hope you won't be so stubborn, ZEX. I want you safe.”  
“More than you want me happy,” ZEX said, walking past DAX. After a moment of consideration, ZEX turned to the first VUX—a delightfully proper lady that had signed on and swore her allegiance to ZEX over homeworld—and asked, “DEZ, would you be a dear and call up the human captain? I would like to invite him over for dinner.”  
DEZ merely giggled and said, “Not at all, Admiral. He's always welcome to keep you in good spirits.” She hurried off with her orders and ZEX sighed.  
He was going to get into that good Supox liquor before the captain came over.


End file.
